Like a brother
by ocean breese
Summary: Team 7 go out for lunch and Sasuke decides that not everyone in his his team is a hindrance to his goal. Drabble about the relationship between Kakashi and Sasuke.


***Hello, I don't own Naruto and this fic is just for fun! I also don't have a dislike for any of these characters, it is just my interpretation on how Sasuke felt about them around this time***

Sasuke could conclude that his team was not the best. In fact, they were the worst possible combination of shinobi anyone could put together. An idiot loudmouth, an obnoxious fan-girl and a lazy sensei were not, what he considered, ideal teammates. There was no way in hell that he could ever work well with any of them. The reason was simple, really. Not a single member of his team was a hard worker. Naruto would yell brash claims about being the future hokage and the strongest ninja, yet he had the worst grades in school and didn't do anything about it. As for Sakura, she didn't have her focus on the shinobi life, but instead on unsightly, romantic fantasies concerning him. Her taijutsu was the one of the worst he had seen, and she never seemed focused on the training exercises as much as she focused on him. It wasn't as if his sensei was any better. The man always turned up incredibly late, and when so, Sasuke doubted the jounin took training his students seriously at all. He couldn't blame the man; the team was truly a joke. Nevertheless, it was damn irritating!

Hard work and training were the two principles he lived by. These were the only two ways to make progress in the ninja lifestyle. Most of his time spent without the company of his team consisted of sleepless nights, a result of the memorization of geography, taijutsu techniques and ninjutsu theory books from the local library.

They say his older brother was a genius, and Sasuke agreed with them. Only a fool could deny Itachi's natural intellect and instinct, but a small portion of Itachi's ability came as a result of the pure discipline he subjected himself to. The clan's taijutsu forms were thoroughly drilled into him, the fluidity of hand forms was a reward for the endless hours of practice and Itachi knew the theories of ninjutsu like the back of one's palm.

Sasuke knew he was no genius like Itachi. It was true he had a certain natural aptitude that many clan children had, especially those that were once part of his clan, but he was more of a hard worker. Memories of his younger years reminded him of how Itachi was indeed the more gifted brother. That just meant to complete his goal he simply would have to work harder.

His hands had gone numb from the rhythmic punches hitting the splintering wooden post. His knuckles were bleeding and littered with cuts and bruises. This would be a hindrance. Out of his pouch, he pulled out a ravel of bandages and wrapped each one firmly and tightly around his hands making a tough knot to secure the pieces of fabric. Endurance was a factor he needed to build on.

The dusty training ground was void of any others apart from his teammates. It was a dull afternoon and the sweat that made his thin cotton clothing cling to his skin was becoming increasingly frustrating. The salty liquid was dripping from behind his forehead protector; a symbol of his loyalty to the godforsaken village. Sasuke placed himself on a nearby wooden bench and watched the scene. Naruto was running laps while giving out energetic grunts while Sakura pitifully practiced her kunai aim. The girl's aim was off. When she swung her hand back and thrust the sharp object forward, she would end up directing it upwards, resulting in the weapon securely lodging itself cosily above the bulls-eye. Her soft green eyes were watering with disappointment.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, "You're doing great dattebayo! Just you wait till Kakashi sensei comes, he'll tell you how awesome you are!". Now the blonde was giving the pinkette an ear-splitting grin and thumbs up. Sasuke's female teammate simply sighed at the obnoxiously loud volume and instead shifted her light green orbs to gaze hopefully in Sasuke's direction. "Sasuke-kun, how am I doing?". Sasuke noted she was using her particularly annoying nasally voice, high pitched like those girls who had flirted with Itachi.

She was not going to get any words of encouragement from him. She hadn't even hit the target!

Naruto's booming yell startled his teammates "Argghh! I'm so hungry, where is Kakashi?"

The bickering had started.

"Shut up Naruto! you can't always think of food!"

Sasuke muttered a small thanks as their teacher arrived before any more arguing could take place.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I saw an old lady struggling with her shopping and had to carry her and her bags to the top of her house on a hill."

Before either of Sasuke's teammates could object to the strange and absurd excuse, their teacher spoke again, his eyes crinkled and shut.

"How bout we go and get lunch, it's kind of late now, it'll be a fun team bonding session with my cute little genin"

Naruto punched the air enthusiastically "Ichiraku's!"

"No, the new sushi store!"

"But Sakura, what about the ramen?"

"Sushi's healthier and better for you. You can't live of ramen!"

Kakashi turned to Sasuke with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Sasuke, you decide"

Sakura turned to him smiling in a coy and seductive fashion and Naruto with a look of anger.

"Dango"

"That's brilliant Sasuke, that's my favourite dessert, is it yours as well?" Sakura gushed, hoping to find a common interest

"Dango isn't as good as ramen and it shouldn't be a lunch food, it's too sweet"

Kakashi clapped his hands together "No complaints, lets go my little genin!"

The walk was short and brief. It was mostly quiet with Sakura stuck by his side, Naruto racing forward and Kakashi idly hanging back while reading his perverse book. That was one thing Sasuke couldn't understand. How was Kakashi Hatake, the famed copycat ninja, such a weird perv?

When the team finally arrived at the quaint little shop, Naruto rushed to take his space on a small wooden stool. His cerulean eyes glistening with excitement as Sakura sighed and took a seat next to him. Kakashi, thankfully for Sasuke, placed himself on the other side of Sakura and allowed Sasuke to use his sensei as somewhat of a barrier between his teammates and himself. While Naruto attempted to make conversation with the female of the group, Kakashi put his book down and turned all his attention towards Sasuke.

"So, how's training coming along?"

Sasuke stared then responded coolly, "Fine"

"Right well when it comes to Uchiha techniques I know a bit about the taijutsu form, my old teammate used it quite a bit, I could lend a hand when practicing if you wanted"

Sasuke had many questions but chose to keep them to himself. This man, his sensei, one of the most renowned ninjas of his time was offering help with his clan's dead techniques. Sure, the man looked as stupid as Naruto with his grey gravity defying hair, crinkled eyes sealed shut while he smiled under that mysterious black mask of his, but he was a good teacher when he needed to be. Sasuke respected the jounin in a way. He supposed it would be nice to have some company at certain times of the day.

"Yes"

"How about every other day, training ground 13, 4 till 6?"

"Ok"

"I've finished! gotta go and meet up with the kids" the blonde exclaimed breaking the peace and quiet. He had a strange naive look on his face.

"I just remembered, my mum is expecting me to come home early and help with cleaning", Sakura was smiling too much.

The two bright headed children raced off.

They didn't want to pay. His teammates lacked basic etiquette. Sasuke brought out his wallet along with Kakashi.

"I'll pay, don't worry Sasuke"

"No"

His teacher tilted his head and appeared to be grinning behind the black material covering half of his face. Long fingers ruffled his hair gently. Just like Itachi. Just like his brother.

"How bout we split it this once and after our future training sessions, we alternate?"

He liked the sound of that, spending time with his sensei was nice "I'd like that"

Perhaps his team was not the worst combination of shinobi. Afterall, his sensei was helping him along his path.


End file.
